


Not So Mellow Anymore, Are You, Fellow?

by SuperAlex64



Category: Yo Yogi! (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cindy is a Bitch, F/M, Gen, Huck is Pissed, Huck's Gone Punk, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after Cindy left Huck alone while he was tangled in phone wire, no one came to the office, needing help? What if while trying to free himself, something inside him snaps? What if Huckleberry Hound gets angry at his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Mellow Anymore, Are You, Fellow?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, why did I write this? To be fair, it was in my head for a while and I figured that I might as well write it down.
> 
> Huck is severely out of character here but this is a what-if scenario and this story won't' really be acknowledged unless for sarcasm sake.

It was just normal day at The Jellystone Mall, which means that something really weird will happen. At the Lost and Found Squad, or L.A.F. Squad,'s office, Yogi Bear and pals were busy working very hard. By busy, actually, they watched some useless TV show, Lifestyles of The Filthy Rich and Famous, all while Huckleberry Hound was stuck answering the telephones, a desk full of them, which was, for whatever reason, was ringing off the hook that day. After they decided to run and go get lunch at the food court, ignoring the fact that Huck was now tangled up in phone wire and would've liked it if they brought him back something to eat. At least, Cindy Bear stayed behind long enough to give him some advice. Too bad, she left without bothering to help.  
  
_'Sorry, Huck, I'm late for lunch,'_ indeed.  
  
So there he was, struggling to free himself from this wiry cocoon. There were a few times he almost choked, due to the wires getting wrapped around his neck, but was lucky each time and managed to move those wires away from his neck somehow. Huck was admittedly used to this type of thing happening to him, where his friends would have him work, not letting him get a word in while they go play. It wasn't exactly fair, but what could he do about it? He was always such an extreme doormat.  
  
"I sincerely hope someone comes by and gets me tangled," Huck said out loud, after struggling for some time, but no one came. Nobody had any reason to. Nobody lost their things and children haven't gotten themselves lost, so why visit the lost and found. So Huck was forced to endure this even longer.  
  
"Hmm... wonder if this is how I'm supposed to die," Huck said to no one, as he found that in his struggles, he actually was starting to tire out. "Just what did I do to deserve this?"  
  
Suddenly, a new voice come into the picture, It was tough, it was rough, yet it had just a hint of suaveness, just to get the ladies going and it had a lot to say.  
  
_"Just what did you do to deserve this?"_ the voice asked. It had Huck's accent yet calling it similar to his was plain ridiculous. _"I'll tell you what you did, you let everyone push you around!"_  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
_"I'm you or at least I'm the you that you wish you could be,"_ the voice explained, _"Make any sense?"_  
  
"No."  
  
_"You wanna be aggressive? Well, I'm aggressive."_  
  
"I do?"  
  
The voice then sighed, as if he could no believe this, _"Yes, I exist, don't I?"_  
  
"Well..."  
  
_**"Enough talk!"**_ the voice suddenly shouted, growing very annoyed at this softer version of himself, _"I'm gonna help you out, more than those so-called friends you're stuck with ever did."_  
  
"But Yogi and the rest are my friends," Huck insisted to the voice.  
  
But the voice simply deadpanned, _"Huck, you're choking,"_ as if that were the reason why he said that. And Huck really was choking with those stupid wires wrapping themselves on his neck again. Groaning at this, Huck tried again with getting wires off his body while trying to defend his friends.  
  
"I've been friends with them since forever."  
  
_"Well, that sure doesn't mean a thing to them,"_ countered the voice, causing Huck to shudder a bit, _"You clearly needed help and they didn't even have the courtesy to lift a finger."_  
  
"Well, I'm sure they were just really busy."  
  
_"Huck,"_ the voice deadpanned again, as if he just could not believe that this kid really was him, _"All they did today was watch TV and go to lunch."_  
  
And so, this went on, Huck would try to defend his friends, only for the voice to counter it. Before long, Huck started to agree with the voice. Soon after, something inside Huck just snapped and he couldn't take it anymore. He finally found the strength inside and ripped the wires off his body with loud rebel yell.  
  
Smirking, brushing himself off, Huck, with gleam in his eyes, commented, "Wow, that felt good." But that voice didn't sound like the old Huck though the accent's still there. Looking around, he gave one of the phone swift kick and they all flew toward the wall. Chuckling, he calmly said, "Now, time to have a little chat with my friends," and left the office, slamming the door. Hard.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
At the food court, Yogi and his friends were finishing up their lunch were just talking amongst themselves.  
  
Cindy asked, "Yogi, how do you think Huck is doing?"  
  
"Ah, he's probably doing just fine," Yogi said, laughing as he finished up a sandwich, "He's probably hard at work."  
  
Boo-Boo then pointed at something or rather someone, saying, "I dunno, let's ask him."  
  
Looking at the direction where Boo-Boo was pointing at, they saw that Huck was walking his way, looking legitimately angry with his paws balled up into fists. Somehow, this fact was lost on Yogi and instead, as soon as Huck walked to their table, he asked him, "Huck, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be holding down the fort."  
  
With his head down and in a low voice so the bear couldn't hear him, Huck replied, "I quit."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
Suddenly, Huck's head snapped up and he angrily shouted out at Yogi, **"I QUIT!!!!"**  
  
This caused everyone at the food court to stare at the group while the L.A.F. Squad was taken aback by this. Since when did Huckleberry Hound get angry?  
  
"But Huck," Yogi said, a loss for words, "You can't."  
  
"Enough!" Cindy yelled out, slamming her paws on the table but softened a little bit, "Huck, I'm surprised at you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, smiling an unfriendly smile at the she-bear, "I thought you want me to get angry?" remembering her 'expert' advice.  
  
"But not like this!"  
  
"Why? I'm just standing up for myself. Maybe you should think about what you say, you stupid bitch. I mean you wonder why Yogi prefers food over you."  
  
The L.A.F. Squad just stopped and stared for Huck had never said anything like that before or  at least, not straight to their faces. Needless to say, Cindy was not amused about being called that.  
  
"What. Did you just call me?!" she angrily yelled on, grabbing Huck's collar, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Casually, taking her paws off his clothes, Huck said to her very coldly, "I called you a bitch and just so you know, Cindy, I'm a literal son of a bitch, so I know what I'm talking about," He shrugged, adding, "You should've helped me."  
  
Cindy then crossed her arms, saying to him with a hard glare, "I was late for lunch, I don't see why I had to help you!"  
  
"Cindy, I was dying!" the hound shot back, "The wires were choking me!"  
  
"Wha-what?" Cindy blinked in surprise for a moment before accusing him, "You're just guilt-tripping me."  
  
"Oh, am I?" Huck asked, moving the fur on his neck around, revealing red marks from the wires, causing Cindy and the others to gasp out, "Oh, Huck-." But Huck continued on, "Imagine walking into the office after such a great lunch, only to find me on the floor, not breathing, already dead," he then paused to let it sink in, "What a controversy that'll make!"  
  
When Cindy cried out, Yogi, while doing his best to comfort her, shouted out at the hound, "You can't talk that way to Cindy!"  
  
"You're right, Yogi, especially since I grow tired of talking about this so, let's talk about you!"  
  
"No, let's not!"  
  
"Well," Huck said, "Too bad." The blue hound had to stop and think about what he wanted to say to the wannabe detective. That's it! As calmly as he could, he told Yogi, straight to his face, "Yogi, you are **A TERRIBLE DETECTIVE!!!** "  
  
"What?" Yogi asked, taken aback by this, "No, I'm not."  
  
Scoffing, crossing his arms, Huck replied, "The way I see it, Yogi Bear, when you grow up, you're gonna be a naked hobo living in a forest, stealing campers' food to survive."  
  
"No, I won't," Yogi insisted, figuring that Huck was just saying this hurtful things to them because he was mad at them.  
  
"I'd rather trust," Huck then scanned the crowd, which the majority was just watching this unfold, until he pointed at a table. "Those two with a mission than you!"  
  
At the table that Huck pointed at, a squirrel and mole duo, both age five, were both focused on gadgets and french fries, suddenly looked up, asking, "Huh? What?" when they noticed the attention they were getting from the crowd.  
  
Boo-Boo then said, "Huck, you can't talk to Yogi that way."  
  
Huck then asked, raising a eyebrow, "You want me to talk about how you're a poser?"  
  
"What? I'm not a poser."  
  
"Boo-Boo, please," Huck deadpanned, "You only got into skating because you saw how cool people can make it look," then pointed out, "You don't even know how to do tricks," then paused for a moment, quickly adding, "That's the only really negative thing I can honestly say about you, aside from Yogi should really listen to you more. Congrats."  
  
"Thanks, I think."  
  
"Now, it's Snag's turn," Huck said, turning to his old friend, who started babbling, clearly panicked, "Are you going to tell me that I'm an amateur actor or have an overactive imagination or maybe-!"  
  
"Snagglepuss," Huck deadpanned, clearly annoyed, "Shut up," then walked up to the mountain lion, pulling him near and gave him a big old kiss on the mouth right there in front of everyone. Huck wasn't a bad kisser, but because of his new found anger at his friends, there was absolutely no love in it or, at least, not coming from Huck himself. But the intent was clear: ruin Snag's first kiss and it actually worked. As soon as he backed off, Snag was clearly upset at this and kept murmuring about that was his first kiss and now it was ruined.  
  
Satisfied, Huck now flashing a devious smile, walked away from the table but before he left the food court completely, he said, not facing them, "L.A.F. Squad, I think it's best we go our separate ways. Huckleberry Hound out!"  
  
........................................................................  
  
Two weeks later, the L.A.F. Squad met up at food court to talk. Since Huck left the group and stopped being their friend, it was as if he had dropped off the face of the earth. At school, he switched classes and they never see him anymore. The only reason they know that Huck is still around is because they heard other students talking about his new look. Also, the only reason why Yogi never launched an investigation because he was busy investigating what happened to his parents' car after it disappeared. It later was brought back dented and full of trash.  
  
Suddenly, they heard a voice, saying, "Nice job, scamming those unsuspecting suckers, buddy," laughing, especially at that last part. The group then rolled their eyes in unison until they heard the voice of the person he saw talking to.  
  
"It was a piece of cake, pal."  
  
It was Huck and they were right, he did get a makeover. He was wearing a faux leather jacket with spikes on the collar over a white shirt and his bangs, which were slicked back, had red dyed tips. It was official: Huckleberry Hound is now a punk. Now when Dickie and Huck called each other 'Buddy' and 'Pal', they were just using it in a very ironic sense, though they did consider each other to be partners-in-crime now. The L.A.F. Squad could see this, but they couldn't believe it. Suddenly, a she-bear ran past their table, heading towards Dickie and Huck. It was local punk Roxie Bear and after she and Huck embraced, she said to him, "Like, Huck, that date last was fantastic and-"  
  
"You wanna go on another," Huck finished for her, kissing her right afterward causing sparks of jealousy to fly. Yogi was jealous of Huck for dating Roxie. Cindy was jealous of Yogi still wanted Roxie. Snag was jealous of Roxie dating Huck, even though he doesn't want anything with them. "How about right now!" he exclaimed, taking Roxie by the paws and walked her away, saying, "Later, Dickie, me and Roxie got a date, starting in the elevator." As the pair left the food court, upon noticing his old group of friends, Huck gave them one last sneer and gave Roxie another kiss, causing more jealous sparks to fly.  
  
They left afterward and it was Cindy, who sadly commented, "The old Huckleberry Hound that we knew died our office."

**Author's Note:**

> I normally would pair Roxie anyone (Yogi, Huck, Dickie, mostly Yogi) but yeah, I had to put her in here with Huck.
> 
> I still can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
